If only you could live in a dream
by I Dream of Rising Light
Summary: A new story, same infected, a new character. Theres more to focus on then just your crush in this kind of world. Dont follow that rule, it can get you killed. EllisxOC
1. Chapter 1

Oh the title, it _kills_ me xD I cannot like, stop writing one shots xD ...i almost just typed 'one shits' xDD ahem w; anyways, i guess i`ll try to ferkin wing it this time, again __ Yes this is an OC story who i have paired with Ellis. I do NOT want flames, please and thank you. This is FANfiction, so i can do this you know xD My OC is not a Mary Sue, if she was, i would of thrown Boomer Bile on her, and threw her into the horde, while i shot a car with my AK - 47, setting the alarm off xD

There is _naughty language_ in this, by the way xD

_Isnt it scary, to think that you can wake up any morning, and never get a nights sleep again? It was never this bad, no matter where you had to live._

When the yelling, frantic screaming, screeches, and growls finally stopped, it was replaced with coughing. Fucking Smokers.  
"Those things are like, snipers." I mumbled, coughing interupting me again. Man thats foul.

"Safe house up ahead!" Coach yelled, leading us to the dinky little room. I hesitated, but followed. The last safe house we were in, a damn Jockey was hiding in there and rode Rochelle around. That's just _not_ cool. I hate those things, they're beyond creepy. I thought the Boomers were bad.

I was the last in the safe house, and Ellis shut the door, giving me a light slap on the shoulder. "You alright? That Charger nearly got ya." I shivered. I _really_ dont like those either. Its like the Tanks reproduced. Oh yeah, i just threw up a little.

"Im okay, im just a little freaked, but who isnt in a world of complete doom." I looked down to my favorite gun, the AK - 47, and held it tightly. I use to shoot guns with my uncle back in the day, when i was 13, i knew it would come in handy one day. Im 20 now. A fossil. A damn fossil.

"I know what you mean 'Lila. Those Hunters and them back humpers give me the creeps." He shook his shoulders a little placing his guns and guitar, yes guitar, down on the table near us and sighed, taking his hat off for a second to scratch his head.

"Man im all tuckered out. And i miss my damn bed." I grabbed onto the table behind me, jumping up and sitting on it. "What i wouldnt give for a hot shower, ice cream, and a nice fluffy bed." I added. He whined, loudly, i might add, and grabbed his head. He can really be a drama king sometimes.

"I _know_! Im so damn tired of runnin' from those sons'a bitches. I want a real meal too, not jus' candy bars and shit." He whined again, sitting down next to me, hanging his head in defeat.

"Dont sweat it Elli." I smirked at his old nick name i gave him. My smirk quickly faded. "This cant last forever." Can it? That thought was always in the back of my head, scaring me even more, every minute.

"I dont know Delila. I really hope not. Its been months with us jus' runnin' 'round and shootin' shit." He let his face fall into his dirt stained hands and rubbed his eyes. We were all tired, exhausted, irritated, and hungry. So pretty much, were on the tv series, Survivor.

I reached over rubbing his back soothingly and looked over towards the large door infront of us, the one that was working as our shield. I always worried about a Tank breaking that door down. Im sure its strong enough to, however the others are not. "Well, at least were all alive, were making it through this together." Great. I sounded like Doctor Phil, but with hair, and a woman.

He nodded, dropping his hands from his face, and resting his elbows on his thighs. "That's true. As long as we all make it alive, I aint complainin' about nothin' here." Thats a lie. He always complains. Hes been that way since we were little kids, but you know what, that's just okay.

He let out another sigh, and let his head fall to the side, landing on my shoulder. His hat almost falling off and i saw his brows lower in concern. "Shit man, its already dark out." With saying that, i looked up, and noticed he was right. Im really not sure why i didnt notice that earlier. I'll use im blonde as an excuse. Thats what Nick always says anyways.

"Well shit it is." I said. "Hey guys, were going to try and sleep. Do you two mind taking watch first?" Rochelle asked, smiling at us with a hand on her hip.

"Im fine with that." Ellis said. Rochelle smiled still and nodded. "Thanks." With saying that, she turned around and went to lay down in her sleeping bag. To stay on the safe side, even if were in a quote, unquote safe house, we take turns keeping watch, guns ready.

I heard Ellis yawn, and move his cheek against my shoulder. "I wanna' sleep." I frowned. "I do too." He sat up and slowly slid off the table, and smiled at me. "Well, lets get comfy' and watch the door for any sons'a bitches." I laughed quietly and followed him. He zipped our sleeping bags together, its a good way to stay warmer you know, and we both got inside the warm blankets, and sat up. He shifted so his side was behind me, and i scooted close to him, using his chest to lean on.

"This is nice." He whispered, taking his hat off. Something he doesnt do when its day light. Maybe he didnt like his hair cut. I nodded, with a yawn, trying to talk through it. "Yes it is." He chucked lightly, wrapping his strong arms around me, resting his hands on my stomache.

"You get some shut eye baby girl. I'll stay up and watch, i really dont mind it." He fought back a yawn as he said that. I frowned. "No its fine, i can stay up, were both supposed to b-"

"Horse feathers. You go to sleep, pretty please?" Horse feathers? I sighed, and layed my head back on his shoulder. I was very short compared to him, even Rochelle was way taller then me. Im 5'5, so i was the shortest here. "I'll close my eyes for just a little bit, hows that?" He leaned forward to my ear, and i could feel his warm breath on it, which gave me major chills. "That sounds super. Now, darlin' get to it."

I stuck my tongue out at his bossy behavior, and shut my eyes. I was really tired, but so was he, so i felt really bad. I felt myself falling asleep fast, i havent been able to get more then four hours of sleep for the last few days. "Night sweetheart." He whispered in my ear again, kissing the side of my head.

I think i finally got some sleep that night.

MOOF _ .....uhm yeah, im not too good with writing right now, its like past 4 in the morning, i have no life xD im thinking of maybe continuing this? Please, no flames, if you dont like this, please dont comment, i dont like rude things xD buuuttt, let me know if i should continue? Thanks =D


	2. Chapter 2

Gah! So sorry i havent been updating! I havent had internet, ugh! Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews! ^____^ im so happy some people like my story xD I hate not having internet, but i got it back! =D anywho, this story is rated M for a reason in later chapters, and for language. Thanks so much for reading! ^___^

_"Does it finally work now Ellis?." I whined, running my grease stained fingers along the old truck of his. "Sure does. This babys purin' like a kitten." Ellis slapped on a wide grin of his and gave a thumbs up, tossing his tools he had to the side. He had grease stains all over him, like i did, but unlike him, i kind of cared. He started to laugh, and i didnt understand why. "Whats so funny?" I asked not meaning to sound so irritated. He stepped forward, and looked down at me, literally. I had to lean my head back to look up at him. I hate being a very short adult. "Hold on one second." He said, licked his thumb, and used it to wipe off my cheek. "There ya go." I squealed. _

_"EW! You slobbered on me!" I shrieked, and frantically whipped the palm of my hand over my cheek where his spit was clearly on my face. He started to laugh again. I glared at him, but i wasnt really mad. "Ah, im sorry 'Lila, that big black mark was coverin' up your pretty little face." I felt my face heat up but ignored it, quickly turning my head. Im too tough to blush. "Aww, youre all red in the face, aint that just the cutest thing i ever did see!" Ellis yelled, gently taking hold of my cheek and pinching it a little before he let go. Yes, i meant my face. "Ellis!" I slapped his hand away and glared, again. _

_I groaned, spinning on my heels hoping to escape and wash my face, but he gently took hold of my arms, and spun me back around to face him. "Aw, i was only joking baby girl." His expression softed, as his voice did. "Im sorry if i upset you." I never understood why he called me that, Baby Girl. It gave me butterflies, and made me feel tongue tied. Sounds dumb, but its true. _

_My vision got blurry, and started to brighten, then would fade out. "Lila'? Hey Lila'!" I felt my shoulder being shook a little, and my vision was fading in and out like before_

_I ignored it._

_He still had a gentle hold on my pale arms, and brought me a little closer to him, faint grease stains on his forhead still. "Lila'....." He called me again and i felt the chills on my arms when there was a sensation of someone touching them and shaking me a little again._

_"Hey Lila'....." He said still, his voice getting a little louder as he came closer to me, closing our gap. I smiled and got on my tippy toes to meet him half way. "Ellis..." His eyes started to close and his lips were just barely brushing against mine as i let my eyes close waiting for the firworks to go off. His sweet, soft voice, now turning into a shout._

_"DELILA!" I jumped, opening an eye, seeing a Smoker beyond him, its terrible screech echoed before it shot its tongue out right at him, along with a horde of charging zombies, frantically crying out. They were all clawing and punching at the air trying to snatch us, trying to get to him, quickly gaining on us both. He twitched his head towards their direction, pushing me away, as he was the one stolen by the horde. I last saw his terrified, tear filled eyes locking with mine before he was completely gone, absorbed in their hungry frenzie._

My eyes snapped open, a bright light burning my eyes prying them open, as i squinted adjusting to it.

My heart felt as if it was getting ready to _burst_ out of my chest. It was burning, and my mouth was completely dry. I realized that i was having a dream, well it started out that way. I felt the heat rising to my face remembering the good part about it, the kiss. "Hey! 'Bout time you woke up sweet heart, you were givin' me a scare." He reached down to me, taking my hands and pulling me up. "Man your face is red, are you feelin' sick?" I stumbled to my feet, i wasnt ready to get up just yet, and my legs were jello. I really wanted to hide under a large rock, and never come out.

"Im fine." I lied, _way_ lied. The first part of my dream was a memory. We always worked on his truck, and i would always get covered in grease and dirt from it, and he would always help get that off. The ending was, well thats never happened.

"Alright you guys ready? We have to pass through here to reach the next safe house. Hopefully theres more supplies in there, im running low on ammo..." Nick mumbled the last part, but he was right, it was time to go. "You sure youre alright Lila'?" Ellis asked. I felt nervous, and ready to throw up, but nodded. "Of course! Just worried about..._Chargers_. You know how much i hate those bastards." He nodded and gently wrapped an arm around me from the side, his other hand held his Combat Rifle. "Ellis got ya, you dont gotta' worry about nothin' Delila."

Yes, actually, i _do_.

With that, we were all off. It seemed quicker this time, and as always, i said prayers to keep us all alive, safe, unharmed, and to not run into a Tank. I couldnt help but think about my dream again. The Smoker, the horde, the kiss. Well, almost kiss. It would of been. I looked up just in time, shooting a Jockey before it jumped on Coach. "Nice shot!" Nick yelled to me, defending himself from a lone zombie trying to get him.

"Damn back humpers..." I heard Ellis mumble as he ran along next to me. He was always next to me no matter what. He watched me like a hawk, and i just got more nervous and felt uneasy about the dream that twisted into a nightmare.

Ive been confused about our relationship for a few years now. He gives me innocent little kisses here and there, he sleeps with me, not in the _'OH YEAH DONT STOP' _way, actual sleeping. Hes always done that since i was fourtneen. Ive always had bad dreams, and i just get freaked out easily. I wont admit that out loud of course, but he knows that already.

He acts like he wants more then friendship, and i do too honestly, but that dream turned into a nightmare, and gave me a good reality check. We _cant_ have distractions. Especially romance. Thats the biggest distraction there is, and as much as we want time alone, we _cant_.

That wasnt easy for me to except whenever i saw his face with that adorable grin on it, when he called me _baby girl_, when he gave me kisses, when he layed down next to me and wouldnt let go, whispering sweet things in my ear.

"Delila MOVE!" I blinked hearing Nick, my thoughts completely scattered, looking up in time seeing a Hunter jumping off a roof, its horrible screech peircing our ears, before i felt my back hit the ground hard, feeling the Hunter pounce on me, its claws starting to slash at my skin. I screamed, grabbing my gun using it to block wanting this thing away from me. I wasnt at a good angel to shoot it just yet. Rochelle knocked it off of me, and Coach shot and killed it.

Ellis was already at my side with his health pack ready for me. "Delila here, take thi-"

"I dont need it, just a small scratch." Thats really all it was. I felt it along my chest, but worse can happen here. Plus i proved my point really, i was thinking about _us_, not my safety or the others safety and look where that got me. Fucking Hunter bait thats what.

Ellis looked puzzled, and i rested my free hand on my chest and felt a little bit of liquid gush between my fingers. Nothing a bandaid cant fix, right?

"Safe house!" Rochelle shouted. That was fast.

There was a Boomer blocking the door, of course, but Nick got it. Its either him or Rochelle who hold the titles of Boomer Killers. Coach reached the door first and swung it open, motioning us to come inside after he checked it out. "Alright! Didnt see any long necked bitch or Smokers. Im cool with that." Coach said with a grin and we were all thinking the same thing.

Once the door was shut and locked behind us, i hurried over to one of the tables in the room, and sat on it, hanging my head trying to catch my breath, and i could feel more liquid run on my fingers. I jumped when i felt someone gently pulling my head up and taking my blood stained hand. It was Ellis, a very worried and hurt looking Ellis. "Stop being so stubborn all the time and let me heal ya."

I gave in and let him, i was bleeding, but it didnt really hurt. The Hunter died in time before it could do any real damage. Getting the bandages out, he hesitated, feeling embarressed. The look on his face said it. "I appologize if i um...touch anythin' im not supposed to." He cleared his throat, wrapping the bandages around my chest, and i kept reminding myself of that nightmare everytime his hands would brush against my chest.

_Its so hard ignoring what i want, and i can tell its hurting him too, but to get through this alive, we have to suffer._

Oh my!! Chapter two....gotta say, i didnt really like it.... ugh im sorry T_T chapter 3, will be better, well more intense....well you'll see if you still like my story xD HOOPLAH! ^___^


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, i am so not happy with that chapter....just something about it that makes me....wanna throw a banana at someone xD anyways, i hope this one will be better, and not make me want to use fruit as bullets xD and by the way, very funny idea about the Hunter making a face plant SoulKeeper xDD We would all love to see that xDD and thank you so much for that beautiful compliment on my story .die TwT that has made my day saying i usually hate my stories xD

"Spitter!" Coach yelled, firing his gun, as all of us were trying to get this darn thing dead. What is up with these damn zombies and throwing up, sptting, pouncing, or riding on us? Maybe they're lonely, or have abandonment issues.

"Watch out! Get out of the goo!" Nick yelled, aiming at the Spitter, but Rochelle got it first. "Those things are _nasty_!" She squeaked, reloading her shotgun.

"Almost there!" Coach yelled, limping a little towards the picture of a small house drawn on the wall. "Hey Coach, i dont mean to speak outta' turn, but you should probably heal.." Ellis reminded his friend, and he did stop to heal himself.

After running for a while, thankfully there was only about two or three zombies left on the way, we made it in the safe house, which this one had about four tables, and was bigger then the others we have stayed in. "Wooo! Take that you sons'a bitches! You aint killin' us!" Ellis shouted, with a grin. He walked over to me and rested his arm across my shoulders. "You doin' alright?"

I snorted, and gave a small shrug. "As good as i can be with mutated freaks after us." He nodded with understanding, before my attention was turned away from him.

"Son of a bee sting! This really hurts..." Rochelle mumbled. "Shit! There isnt any damn health packs in here." Coach noticed and sighed looking at Rochelle. I smiled at Ellis before walking over to her. I still had mine. I let her have it, and Coach helped her with healing.

I was going to walk back over to Ellis, but Coach wanted my help with a map, so i stayed.

"Whats wrong with you all of a sudden Ellis? You're not as annoying as usual." Nick said, going through the shelves next to Ellis. He sighed and frowned at Nick. "Uhm, thanks. I think.." Nick paused and turned around facing his friend, and frowned feeling slightly guilty. "Sorry. Anyways, something wrong?"

Ellis leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms losely, his eyes traveling across the room. "Nothin's wrong." Nick shook his head raising an eyebrow. "Well first off, you havent talked our ears off for once today, and" He paused and followed Ellis's eyes, and smirked a little knowing the other problem. "Delila, right?"

Ellis flinched a little and twitched his head towards Nick. "What _about_ her?" His tone made Nick smirk again. "No need to get so defensive." He grabbed some bullets, and got to work reloading his shotgun. "So, have you told her yet?" Ellis blinked, looking confused. "Told her what?"

Nick snorted. "Oh come _on_ Ellis, its very obvious you have a thing for the girl" He looked up at the confused man and looked over towards the others. "I mean, she is a pretty little thing. If you dont tell her, some other guy will get to her." This struck a nerve in Ellis and Nick knew it.

"Shes one hell of a girl. And were just _friends_ Nick." His tone was getting more defensive, and his brows were lowering, clearly getting frustrated. "Very close friends." Nick reminded. "You guys lay together, sleep together, you're never away from her, you two are glued to the hip, and i've seen the way you look at her." Nick pointed out, making Ellis hesitate to answer.

"Thats just how we have always been man." He then sighed, not able to keep lying to his friends face, and the 'Oh really?' expression Nick was giving him wasnt helping. "Alright fine!" Ellis threw his hands up in the air and growled. "I may have a little crush on Lil-"

"A crush? Oh no, i wouldnt say its a little highschool crush." Nick said as he found a box on the ground, that had fallen behind one of the tables. He leaned down taking the box and setting it up on the table Ellis was next to. "But if you're too scared to tell her, then that kind of sucks for you kid."

Ellis chewed on his bottom lip and lowered his brows more then before. "I aint scared! I am a _man_, i have _facial_ hair!" He glared at Nick, rubbing his chin with his hand and blinked. "Well its stubble now, 'cause i got those razors i found in that store we checked out last week, but- oh man that reminds me! Did i ever tell you 'bout the time Keith thought he had a mustache before me in highschool, and he definitly didnt, i was more mature then him any day, but damn dude, he cut his face so bad with a razor! I told him n-"

"Ellis, im sure this story is amazing, and i'd love to hear it later." He looked up from the box he found, holding up three health packs, looking at the others. "Health packs here!" He then turned back to Ellis, before walking to the others. "Just talk to her. That shouldnt be too hard for you to do. Just remember to stay focused on whats out there"

Nick didnt give Ellis a chance to say anything else, and walked away from him with health packs in one of his arms and a few bottles of pain pills he found in his hands.

"Hell yeah!" Coach shouted, taking the pain pills and one of the health packs Nick was handing to him, Rochelle taking the other bottle of pain pills. I walked back over to Ellis, he didnt look as happy as he usually is. He looked lost.

"Whats up?" I simply asked, tilting my head to the side at him. "You're quiet today." I pointed out. I saw him frown before he grabbed onto the back of his neck, trying to pop it. "Im jus' tired and all." This wasnt really like him, but i let it go. All of us are always tired. "Its night now, how about we get some sleep?" I asked, and he just nodded. "Sounds good, i could use some shut eye."

It really sucks not knowing what time it is or what day it is most of the time, but it was dark out, so we all layed down, except Nick who was sitting up, shotgun ready, a pipebomb next to him, as he was the first up tonight to keep watch. I layed down next to Ellis, as usual, and closed my eyes hoping to sleep.

It was then i didnt feel tired at all, for once.

I had a very weird pain stabbing in my stomache, a worried feeling, and i was just really scared to sleep, well extra freaked tonight. "You go to sleep now, see ya in the mornin' baby girl." Ellis whispered, and gave me the usual goodnight kiss on my head. "You're safe, i aint gunna' let anything happen to ya', goodnight." I nodded, whispering a low 'Goodnight' but kept my eyes barely open, looking at the door.

Still couldnt get my eyes to close, couldnt yawn either. Ellis started to lightly rub my back, and that always got me relaxed, like most people. His head was resting against mine, and my back was to him, how we usually lay. The warmth from him was helping to relax me.

Just when i thought i could at least close my eyes, they snapped open, and got the size of dinner plates, when i heard Nick's terrified shout.

"TANK!" The rumbling and shaking only grew closer, and thats when the door was destroyed in a blink of an eye, torn down like it was a simple peice of paper. All we could do was hurry to our feet, thank God we had fully loaded guns, pipebombs and a few molotovs.

No one stopped shooting, the damn thing blocked us in the safe house so we had to keep circling around the tables and shelves, praying we wern't going to trip.

"Grenade!" Coach yelled, throwing a molotov at the beast when it was a safe distance away from us, right infront of the door though, i might add, and set it on fire.

"Shit! Now its _pissed_!" Ellis shouted, firing at it with his Combat Rifle. "Wheres that Grenade Launcher when ya need it!?" He yelled again, while i stayed near Rochelle helping her out, shooting my AK still, since she was down and no one had the time right now to help her up.

As the fire was dying down, we saw the beast slowly start to fall, head first, and I let out the breath ive been holding, when we knew it was dead. Nick was already behind me helping Rochelle up, and Coach was at the door, Ellis running towards me, Nick and Rochelle.

Ellis was already limping a little, and i saw the blood smeared on his leg.

"Shit! We got a damn horde now!" Coach yelled, as he started firing frantically. This was a horde at _night_. When this has happened before, we had a _door_ blocking us. Running over with the others, carefully stepping over the Tank we all went trigger happy. It wasn't easy to see, so we had to be careful not to shoot eachother, we didn't know for sure if there were any special infected out there, unless we could hear them.

The horde was screaming, wailing, snarling, punching, clawing, kicking, and pushing to get to us. I had a pipebomb, but i didnt know if i should use it just yet saying i couldnt really see a good trail to throw it. I knew Nick was almost infront of me, and i didnt want to hit him either.

I got nervous when i didn't hear Ellis next to me anymore. He's _always_ there.

I stepped to the side to get more acurate shots, then froze when a scream filled the air, a very loud, _painful_ scream, followed by horrible snarling of the creatures. "Ellis!" Rochelle hollard, and i saw the silhouette in the dark of the zombies crowd around where the scream was being released.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" I screamed, taking the chance, throwing the pipebomb i had, right over their heads, and i saw them scatter away from Ellis, and charge after the bomb. It was far enough away where it wouldn't hurt him or any of us, thank God, and that finished off the last of the horde.

"Girl, thank heavens you had that pipebomb." Rochelle said with a shakey voice. "Yeah, no shit." Nick said through heavy breathing.

It was way too quiet now, and i didnt like it. It was a little easier to see in the dark now, i guess fighting evil, mutated, flesh eating, son of a B's in the dark makes your eyes adjust to it better. I saw Coach walking over to where Ellis is, and i was right behind him.

"Oh no...." I heard him whisper. My breath caught in my throat, and i felt Coach hold his hand up behind him to gently keep me back. I didnt like this and i pushed my way around his arm and saw Ellis's dark figure still on the ground, not moving.

Completely _lifeless_.

"ELLIS!?" I shouted, with a cracked voice, and Coach turned around to me when Nick walked over, gently pushing me to the side. I _really_ did not like people keeping me away from him.

"Delila i-" Coach started to say, but i lost it, _totally_ lost it, and screamed. Very loudly, which was not smart because that could attract another horde and we have a safe house, but no door.

"Delila pleas-" Coach started again, but i wouldn't listen, i was having a major bitch fit right now, but could you blame me!? My best friend, and who knows what else, is _dead_. Right infront of me. Nick gently covered my mouth, and i instantly grabbed his arms trying to fight him off, but he was too strong for me, and my hands and arms were just too shakey.

My eyes were watering, and i soon broke out into histerics, Rochelle was crying too, but not _nearly_ like i was. Nick slowly led me back into the house, his hand still over my mouth, not tight enough to sufficate me, but enough to hide my crying and shouts. Rochelle and Coach were still outside with Ellis.

I screamed again, i was still in histerics, so much i couldn't breath anymore, my head was starting to pound, and my eyes were starting to burn and feel swollen. I have _never_ cried this hard in my life.

"Delila." Nick said softly, his attempt to calm me down, but it wasnt working at all. When I made it obvious I couldn't breath, he slowly released his hand from my mouth, and I still couldn't get a breath in. I was going nuts. I let out a scream again, and I felt nauseated letting my knees give out from under me, having to use the table for support. I started to break out in dry heaves and my whole body was shaking. I didn't know it was possible to feel _this_ bad from crying.

I felt Nick kneal down next to me and gently rub my back. I looked up seeing Coach holding something in his hands, running back out to where Ellis was, before my vision came to a blur and my stomache, sides and head were buring and stinging.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head and i passed out, hitting Nicks chest.

_Hes gone_.

TwT oh this was all scattered, but i did just wake up xD anyways, i am feeling quite sad about this one T__T How i love you Ellis! reviews please! be nice ___ xD


	4. Chapter 4

T_T i am so upset with me right now xD because of Ellis =( -sighs- anyways, so heres chapter 4, and thanks again for the reviews and thanks for reading my lame-o story xD ^_^

It was very dark and cold.  
I shivered, getting chills all over my body, curling up in a little ball, I hugging my knees close to my chest. Where was I? Well, of course _you_ probably wouldn't know if I didn't. Not only was I cold, freezing actually, my clothes were sticking close to my body and were soaked. I felt rain drops sliding down my forhead, hitting my eyes, and running through my hair. Opening my eyes just a little, I watched as the individual water drops slid over my delicate, pale fingers, and down on the hard ground.

My fingers twitched, and they felt like ice. I couldn't make out anything out there, it was just....dark. Well that's predictable isnt it? I tightened my hand in a lose fist, barely noticing I did, getting the urge to stand up. I was getting creeped out here, and I wanted to find somebody, anybody. Using any strength I had, I pushed off the ground with shakey arms, and my stomache was doing flips.

Eventually I got up to my knees, and unlike most of my ice cold body, my sides and stomache were on fire. I tilted my head back to the jet black sky and squinted seeing one single star. It was the brightest thing i've seen in a very long time. There's no time to star gaze anymore, so I was very amazed right now.

The rain drops were feeling like needles against my skin, and I ignored the burning in my eyes from it. I just didn't care about anything right now. I wasn't complete. Call me emo I dont care, I just felt empty and unhappy. My will to fight for anything was completely gone, I didn't want to try anymore.

It hit me what was missing. _Him_. He was out of my life. I can't do anything without him. Well, im not constantly depending on him, but I get discouraged very easily, like half the people in the world do, and he always pushes me in the right direction. Without that, where will I go now? I guess I have to find out, alone.

Maybe im in denial right now, maybe im just taking this too far? Maybe im just a stupid immature twenty year old girl who hasn't grown up yet. Maybe I shouldn't of pushed him away, ignored any love that could of been there. Maybe there isnt any love there. Maybe it was just never there in the first place. Maybe I just got my hopes up. Maybe, I should really stop with the word _maybe_.

"Hey." I heard a voice. Saying as how I dont give a damn right now, I stayed still, looking up at the sky still. I stayed on my knees, losing the feeling in my legs. I wonder if im dreaming. It seems to dramatic and dark to be real right now. I feel like im the main character in one of those anime shows that is expecting some mystical power from above that will grant me wings and the power of flight. That's what happens in those shows, right?

"Hey Delila, you alright? Why ya' down there? Its rainin' silly, youre gunna' catch a cold."

I didn't say a word, I couldn't for some reason, and I couldn't even fully open my eyes still. I was definitly in a late night anime. "Come on, lemme' help ya' up." I was helped up by someone, a male, but I stayed limp. It's like I couldn't move, I was a rag doll. _Maybe_ there's a string in my back so I can insult people. Ah, that damn word again.

"What's the matter? You're worryin' me sweetheart." My knees were hanging, barely brushing against the ground, as this person had their arms right under my chest, holding me up, trying to get me to stand on my feet. My arms were out to the sides a little, catching the rain as it continued to pour.

"You're gone." I whispered mainly to myself. After a few seconds, I was slowly lowered back to the ground, on my knees again. Whoever was behind me, sat down with me, very close to me, their body _too_ close against my back and my lap was tightly secure against theirs. "No im not." Their voice, his voice, was soft and very low, just loud enough over the rains downpour. "I didn't go anywhere Lila'." I felt my face being nuzzled a little, ignoring the small stubble I felt rub against my cheek. "Baby girl, open your eyes." Open my eyes?

I flinched, my eyes still closed, but I knew I was awake now. So I was dreaming. That explains so much. I have never had such a dramatic, off the wall, depressed, anime-like dream in my life. Huh. Would you look at that, im crazy. Must of left my sanity in my car.

My head turned just a little bit, and I frowned feeling hard ground underneath me. No pillow? I moved my arms up, my hands moving into small fists, resting them down next to my head. A failed attempt to stretch? Son of a _bitch_, my head, stomache, and sides were hurting still. This ground wasn't helping either. "There she is." I heard Nick say. I noticed it was day time when the sun was snatching my eyelids, trying so hard to tear them open.

Fuck you sun.

At least it was day light. Well, the sun was going down, but there's still light out.

"About time, she was freaking me out." Rochelle said. Well thanks. My eyes slowly opened, and I saw so many people, some blurred, who were circling me and staring. This is awkward to wake up to. I then noticed we were in the same, door-less safe house as before. I refused to let myself think of that night before.

"Lila' girl. There ya' are." My head turned to the side against the ground and I frowned, looking up to what looked like Ellis. Fucking Ellis. Am I dreaming again? Or did he _not_ die. Im hoping it's the second one. "Delila? Girl, you alright?" Coach asked with concern. I looked back towards Ellis and stared. He smiled, all three of him. "Here baby girl, take my hands." I saw all six of his hands reach down towards me and I felt I went crosseyed looking at them all. "Which ones..?" I asked slowly. He frowned.

"Can you see straight?" Nick asked. I paused and tilted my head again. "Yes. If you all are suddenly triplets." Nick sighed, Rochelle looked a little freaked out, Coach looked concerned, and Ellis looked very upset. He grabbed my hands, and slowly pulled me up towards him, carefully holding me against his chest once he got me up. "Just relax." He said.

When I was sat up, I felt my stomache flip again, and I felt very nuaseated. This is getting old. What the fuck was going on? "Uhm, boys? Maybe some explanation for her would make things easier." Rochelle reminded them. Yes, yes I would love that.

Nick cleared his throat, "Right. Well Ellis _died_" He paused when he got elbowed by Coach. "Boy, dont be that blunt." Nick looked down before he gave an appologetic smile. "Dude, _I_ was _dead_." Ellis mumbled to himself, not helping.

Rochelle noticed and stepped in. "Ellis did...pass away, but when you got overwhelmed and collapsed, Coach found a defibrillator in the box Nick stumbled upon in here. We used it on Ellis, and thank God it worked."

"But damn did it sting!" Ellis shouted, shivering. Rochelle gave him and I an uneasy smile, but nodded. "Boy just be thankful it worked on your goofy ass." Coach said, looking through the rest of the box seeing what else was valuable enough to take.

"So weird to think I died.....Damn, that's some crazy shit man." Ellis said to himself, looking down past my head. I stayed put, my nose and mouth against his shoulder while my eyes explored the room trying to get distracted. The scent of dirt, and old cologne lingered in his shirt that was intoxicating me, but odd enough, I didnt mind it.

"Hey Ro, Nick, I need your help out here for a few to make sure it's clear." Coach motioned for those two to follow him, before looking back at us. He gave our friends a _'let them have some privacy' _look before they nodded, catching on. Reloading their guns, they followed Coach.

I dont think there was anything out there, it was quiet, but this time right now was well needed. I would like an explanation of what the heck just happened.

"Hey Delila, you alright now? I heard from Nick that you were....acting sick and cryin' real hard." I heard him hesitate with some words. "Im so sorry" His voice was soft, and I felt the guilt in it. I wasnt sure what to say, what was I supposed to say? I cant really just say 'oh yeah, its cool, im fine, dont worry about it dude' I just, couldn't get my mouth to move, or my voice to work.

I shrugged a little. Well at least I know my arms can sort of work. "Delila please, I didn't mean t-"

"Why did you wonder off?" I suddenly asked. Im not even sure he actually did wonder off, but that was the first thing that came out of my mouth. He hesitated. "Well....I saw the horde, I mean shit, they got some freaky ass glowin' yellow eyes, and they woulda' came up behind you and Coach. I got scared Lila' I didnt want you two to d-"

"So you just decided to jump in and kill yourself?" I sounded very rude, and way snobby. I really wasn't meaning too. It _is _possible that I am bipolar. He sighed loudly, and gently pulled me away from him, just a little, and gave my arms a gentle squeeze.

"Lila, please dont be mad at me, _pleeeease_ dont." He begged, dragging out the word please, and his eyes were filled with hurt. "I have always put you before me, and as for Coach....well come on." He chuckled before he continued. "He's so badass, we'd be fucked without him. I mean, damn, do you ever notice how far he can throw pipebombs, or those nasty puke jars? Shit!" He went ADD for a moment, as usual, but I let it go. I really can't be mad at him, he didnt try to piss me off or anyone else.

He was just being him.

"Lila?" He said again, sounding nervous. I looked up at him, pressing my lips together. "Im not mad Ellis, I was just..." I paused thinking of the word to use. I didnt know what to use really.

The way he looked at me, he knew what I meant. "I couldn't take it if I lost any of you either." His eyes locked on mine moving a little from side to side, searching mine as his voice lowered. "Especially you." his voice grew to his low, raspy whisper, as he moved closer to me, his now dry, rough hand gently taking my chin keeping me in place. I grew nervous, but excited, and slightly confused on what I should be letting him do right now.

The others were still out there, only a few gun shots here and there, so I knew they were fine which was comforting. My focus went back on Ellis, and I mentally kicked my ass that I went back on my word. What was I going to do? It's really hard to fight certain things that you know you want. Call me ridiculous here but, love or survival is the game?

Fuck my life.

My thoughts hit a speed bump when I felt his forhead rest against mine, and his breathing intertwining with mine. It was one of those moments where you didnt need words, talking wasnt necessary. Your mind spoke for you, as ours did. His chin tilted upward, and I mimiced his movements, until our lips touched. I was waiting for the fire works, but the light show in my head was put out when we were interupted.

_Of course_.

"Guys! We could use some help here!" Nick shouted. We both jumped a little, and Nick snapped me back into reality. I quickly pulled away, but he didnt. His eyes were just opening again, and he never moved where he was. He looked at me worried, and I looked at him hurt. I looked hurt because of what I was going to do. Run away. That's exactly what I did.

I _ran_ away from _him_.

I grabbed the first gun I saw that was leaning against the wall right near the door and stumbled down the stairs. Making sure the gun was loaded I flinched when I saw a horde crowding around Coach, Nick and Rochelle. I heard foot steps behind me on the stairs before I ran towards the other three, aiming and shooting at the zombies. satisfied when I was able to get more than one with a single bullet.

Im so happy that gun by the door was a good shot gun. The horde was quickly finished off with all of us going crazy on them, as usual, and we were well on our way to the next safe house. We were running through so many bodies, dead bodies that were either decapitated, lost limbs, torn open, or eaten. I was really starting to get sick to my stomache, and I thought I was going to throw up.

I cant keep count of how many times Ive been wanting to throw up these last few days.

Its been pretty easy to get to the safe houses lately and even though that makes everything so much easier, it also makes me nervous because it makes me think the big finale is comming up, and we'll get hit with a wave of those creatures down the road.

"Safe house." Ellis said, and not very loud or enthusiatic either. He was upset, I knew it. He was constantly looking at me, and I did not want to see that hurt look in his eyes, but I had to run. I didnt know where that would lead, I would get distracted.

Then again.....

Delila, you shut your mouth, er thoughts from your R-tarded brain. If you dont, I will be forced to hit you over the head with a frying pan.

_I cant do this_.

But...

I growled under my breath, and gripped the shot gun so hard my knuckles were turning an eary white. I didnt even notice we were already in the safe house. This one was pretty big like the last one, and it had a red ladder leading up to another room. The bottom room had tables and supplies, like usual, and I wanted to explore the room above us. Then again, I also wanted a place to hide, so I climbed up the ladder, skipping a few steps as I went, and pulled myself up on the floor. I layed there on my stomache for a while debating if I wanted to scream into the floor or not. It wasn't a pillow, so I decided against it.

Rolling over on my back, I prayed I wasnt laying in anything, and stared up at the ceiling. There was so much going through my head, which was starting to hurt again I might add, and I didnt know where to start. I was so scatter brained, it was ridiculous. I felt so guilty about Ellis right now. I felt like such a bitch. I sighed. "News flash, I hate my life." I mumbled to myself.

"Hey Delila! Anything good up there?" I jumped a little hearing Coach, and quickly sat up, blowing upward to remove my blonde hair from my eyes. I looked around and saw some pistols, a health pack, some blankets, a sleeping bag, and some trash. "Pistols, blankets and a health pack up here." I yelled back.

"Oh hell yeah! We got a lot of good shit in here." Coach said again, and I heard something being moved around on the table down below me. I leaned over to the side, peeking down the opening in the floor and held my breath when I saw Ellis walk by. I flinched and fell over on my side, landing on the rolled up sleeping bag, flicking a paper cup away from my face.

I sighed and sat up, clearing the trash away near me, and unrolled the sleeping bag. I didnt want to go down there to get mine, I wanted to stay up here and be alone. I do _not_ want to hurt him anymore. Relief filled me up when I noticed the sleeping bag looked pretty decent, so I continued to smooth it out and unzip it. I kicked my shoes off, and took my tank top off, folding it and placing it on a small shelf in the room. I didnt expect anyone to come up here, so I didnt mind sleeping in my bra and pants.

When I layed down, I instantly felt tired, very tired. My eyes still felt a little swollen from my breakdown lastnight, so sleep was hitting me in the face real hard. I didnt bother to zip up the sleeping bag, I was too lazy, but I did pull it up to my chin, holding it there.

Once my eyes shut, I was out. However my body twitches were waking me up, and so were the attempted dreams. Trying to give into sleep again, the sound of foot steps, and slight squeaking kept me up. Someone was comming up here. I gripped harder onto the top of the sleeping bag and closed my eyes.

I heard moving around, it was dark out, pitch black, and I realized I fell asleep for a few hours. They couldnt see, im guessing, but I stayed still. I didnt know who it was, but I had a good guess. I heard a sigh when they sat down, right next to me, before the sound of shoes bumping off on the floor, and some kind of clothing it sounded like, being removed.

When they layed down next to me, I knew exactly who it was. Ellis. The sleeping bag behind me moved up, and I shivered from the sudden cold against my nearly bare back, until the cold was quickly replaced with warmth, and rough hands on my skin, on my back, hesitating as it was on my bra.

"Are you awake?" He whispered, moving his hand up to my shoulder. I didnt answer at first, but I gave in. Something I shouldnt of done, because now I was stuck. "Yes." I whispered back, quickly. I heard his breathing was a little uneven, and he sighed. "Baby girl, please dont be mad at me, I was just....well, I was caught up in the moment an-"

"So you were using me because your a horny boy?" I said a little louder then a whisper, but loud enough for just us to hear. I heard a noise escape his throat before his hand lightly tightened on my shoulder. "That's not it at all, you know me better than that Delila." He sounded irritated. "Im not some horndog, I wasnt just gunna' use you for anythin." He paused. "I _wanted_ to kiss you, is that wrong?" His voice lowered more than it was before, and I felt very guilty, again. I shifted a little, rolling over on my back, and his hand moved away, resting on the ground right by my hip now.

We were quiet for a while until I spoke up, with a cracking voice. "You _wanted_ to kiss _me_?" I looked up at his silhouette to my side, trying to make out his face in the dark, seeing the left side of it now from the new night light in the room; the moon.

He smiled and his eyes lowered with a different shine to them ive never seen before. They looked very sensual, but caring at the same time. He didnt look like some horny boy now. "Yes Delila, I wanted to kiss you" He paused, swallowing hard. "I _still_ do." I held my breath and looked up at him, of what I could see, and asked a really dumb question. "Do you like me, Ellis?" His eyes lowered a little more, and a small, innocent smile appeared on his lips. "Yes." He paused again, looking a little nervous now and stumbling on his words.

"We've been friends for so long darlin' and I didnt wanna' ruin that, but I wanted more." He chuckled lightly shaking his head. "Man, I feel like im in some after school special....a uh...zombie filled one.." I snorted, laughing quietly at what he said. It was true, it did sound like a bad after school special with us being friends for so long, and then falling for eachother. Thats typical highschool shit.

He smiled, and started to lean down, his hand that was on the floor, now resting on my side. "I got really scared that I screwed everything up earlier, I was afraid I pissed ya' off." I shook my head not even knowing if he could see it or not. "No. I just got confused.." I lied, well half way. So not really lied. He started to lean down towards me again, resting his forhead on my cheek. "It just feels right." It did. It doesnt matter what I think, he was right. With that, I threw my negative thoughts out the window, turned my head towards him, and kissed him. He didnt hesitate at all, and kissed me back not being shy about deepening the kiss.

My mind was going crazy. Of course its been a long time since anyone has had this kind of affection or any for that matter, and it was feeling incredable, then again, I was debating if I wanted to continue this or not. Should I? It's beginning to get impossible to fight him off, I really dont want to. Our breathing was increasing with every kiss, and once he climbed ontop of me, our bodies began to move in the same motions. I was worried we were going to be too loud, and Coach would kick our asses saying he acts like the dad of the team.

Plus, that would be so embarressing if anyone caught us. When the need for air became an issue, we pulled away, our bodies still in motion with one another. I burried my head in his bare shoulder to hide any noise i'd make. I got goosbumps everywhere when his hands were cautiously roaming my body, my legs twitching when they stopped on my thigs. It was unknown to me that my pants were removed at one point, and so was his and his shirt. He lowered his hips more on mine while his hands snaked up from my legs and to my back.

His head rested against my neck and I felt heat rise to my face when I felt him against me. My hips pushed up against his and I could tell he was going crazy. His hands were still on my back, and I arched it a little when I understood what he was trying to do. When he got my bra off, it was tossed to the side, his eyes locked with mine having that same glow in them. He smiled with half lided eyes, and I smiled back, nodding, answering what his eyes were asking me. I ignored the negative thoughts screaming at me, reminding me what kind or world were in, and what could possibly happen.

I guess we'll take our chances.

GAH, hand cramp! Oi, theres chapter 4! Not sure if I like it yet.... xD thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys are my heroes! =D xD


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for the review kianaisthesexman, it made me laugh because you said _sexy time_ with Ellis xDD Thanks to my other reviewers/readers as well! Im glad people like my story, makes me happy! ^_^ Oh yeah, and because my weirdo friend said it would add some drama in this story, there is some very _light_ Nick x OC (Delila) in this too, so dont hurt me, hurt her! XD

I shifted in my sleep, smiling a little as I did, now waking myself up from the sudden movement. When I felt a hand resting on my hip my smile instantly fell, and my eye snapped open. I became face to face with a sleeping Ellis, who looked very peaceful. His fingers twitched on my hip, and I felt butterflies in my stomache when I remembered I wasnt wearing any clothes, he was just in boxers.

I rolled over on my back and stared up at the ceiling, following the random marks along it. I cant believe what actually happened lastnight. I dont regret it, but I was a little weird about it. Another thought ran through my mind that made my heart stop. What if I was pregnant? There's no way we both can survive this. I felt guilt rush over me and sighed.

Ellis groaned a little in his sleep, scooting closer to me, nuzzling the side of my head. I didnt try and push away at all, I stayed there with him, holding onto him. What did this mean for us now? I didnt want us to do that because of hormones, I wanted it to mean something. What if we just stop talking to eachother? Oh great here come the 'what ifs.'

His head moved against mine, yawning a little as it did. "Mmm..." He mumbled before turning his head to look down at me. He smiled the same way he always did at me. That's a good sign. "Mornin' baby girl." He called me baby girl. That's another good sign.

"Morning." I said with a raspy voice. I sounded like a smoker. That's a gross sign. He smiled with lazy eyes, scratching his chin. "How'd ya' sleep?" He asked, still holding me in a close hug. "Fine. You?" I had short answers because I was nervous what he thought about us now. "I had an amazin' sleep! And" He paused before blushing lightly with a wide grin. "An amazin' night." Well at least I knew I wasnt that bad. Im not exactly experienced. I became embarressed again.

He noticed. "Whats wrong?" He looked hurt now. "Do you regret what we did? Because I sure as hell dont." I let out the breath I was holding and shook my head. "No I dont, im just a little worried is all, Ellis." He stared at me for a while, but finally caught on when he swallowed hard. "Im a bit nervous too, but we'll be okay, everythin' will I promise." That's what he always says. I opened my mouth to answer, but nearly had a heart attack when another voice interupted.

"Well isnt that nice to see when I come up here. Get dressed and get up. We have to go now." Nick said, a bit awkward, and climbed back down the ladder. I wanted to stay here forever and never show my face again. My chest wasn't very well hidden and im sure Nick saw something. I really wish a Smoker could just kidnap me right now. Ellis cleared his throat, kicking off the sleeping bag.

I squealed and quickly grabbed my legs trying to hide myself. "Ellis you _ass_!" He smirked and tossed my bra and underwear at me. "Aint like I havent seen it." He smirked, quickly leaning away and missing my failed attempt at a smack to his head, knowing I was going to try. "Ellis!" I gave up and dropped my legs from where they were hiding me, and grabbed my cloths, and standing to my feet. I moved to the side of the room so I was away from the opening in the ground, I dont want anyone else to see me.

I ignored him looking at me once and a while when I was changing, whats the point in hiding? He did have a point, the pervert. Zipping up my pants I looked over towards him. "Can I ask you something?" He was now sitting on the floor, tying his boots. He didnt look up at me, but smiled. "Sure can darlin." My voice was trembling, I was nervous to ask this. I should know the answer to it, and he's going to tell me that.

Grabbing my shirt, my eyes wondered around the room. Im not good with making eye contact when im feeling awkward. "Lastnight, wasn't just because of hormones or anything meaningless like that" I paused. "Was it?" He finished tying his boot and looked up, startled. "Delila, you should know the answer to that." Knew it. I was quiet, finally dressed, and I felt him hug me tightly from behind. "I know the world were in now, and there's never any time for lovin' but why the hell not take the chance. Were all takin' chances everyday and I just know were all gunna' make this out alive."

Without his positivity, we'd be screwed. Well, that and Coach's constant encouragement. I smiled and turned around, his arms hesitent as I did fearing I was pushing away. "I know all of us are going to make it Ellis" Please God, tell me im not lying. "And-"

"Hey you two! Stop making out and get your asses down here! Theres an evacuation site with other survivors!" Coach hollard at us. Both Ellis and I jumped, not wanting our moment to be spoiled, but we knew we had to get going. He grinned, giving me a quick kiss, before we quickly gathered up our stuff, getting to the others. "Well its about time." Nick mumbled, giving me a quick smirk and wink. I cringed thinking he saw something when he came up to get us. Great.

"This way! There's other survivors!" Rochelle yelled, excitement ringing in her voice for the first time in weeks. Ellis and I looked over towards the group of men in military uniforms, who Coach was talking to. Up ahead were small, old looking appartments that had other people, survivors im guessing, entering the place. Military men were everywhere, and I felt a wave of relief. Next to the tall building had a large open tent with people laying on beds getting medical treatment. There were _so many_ injured people.

Coach turned around with a smile on his face, a real smile, and waved to us, motioning us to come over. We quickly followed, Rochelle almost tripping over her own feet, and Nick on her heels. Ellis and I were right behind them, and my first thought was if my parents and my sister were here. We got seperated, they ended up with close friends of our family, Clair and her husband Wayde.

"Ah, man! I wonder if Keith or Dave is here! Wouldnt that be cool?!" I felt the sides of my lips perk up. Keith and Dave. Damn Keith and Dave. I cant count how many times we've all gotten ourselves in trouble through school, and every other day. That would sure be interesting to see them again.

"Holy shit!" Coach yelled, making all of us look up in alarm. Hearing 'holy shit' meant to get your guns out and shoot since we've been in this mess, but we couldnt pass the military men with our guns, so it felt a little weird being unarmed, but we were safe.

_For now_.

A woman and a few kids, young and old, ran up to Coach, who was laughing and crying embracing everyone of them. The younger kids nearly climbed up his back, almost knocking the man to the ground. I guessed it was his family. The woman he was holding onto was crying loudly in his shoulder, and it was a very sweet site to see. We all took a moment to watch the happy family infront of us, all smiling. Even Nick had a small smile.

Rochelle, pausing to whipe her eyes, started to walk over towards the far end of the area where people were sitting in old chairs under a small roof near the buildings. She ended up running towards a small group of what looked to be her family, or friends, having similar reactions as Coach did with laughing and crying. That was also a nice site to see.

"Well aint that sweet!" Ellis said, chuckling along the way. He smiled at Coach then turned, smiling at Rochelle. I nodded before looking over to where Nick was, but he wasnt there anymore. "Now where did Nick go?" Ellis wondered out loud scratching his head. I was going to make an attempt to answer, but was interupted by yelling.

"HOLY HELL, ELLIS!" We both jumped, spinning on our heels, seeing you guessed it, Keith. Wow, was everyone in line to see people they missed? "Well shit! If it aint Keith!" Ellis yelled, him and Keith doing a hand shake ending it with a manly five second hug and a smack on the back. "Damn dude! How ya been!?" Keith nearly yelled again. He paused and stared down at me, his eyes growing the size of dinner plates. "Holy shit, Delila?" I blinked, confused that he sounded unsure. "Yes?" I answered. His jaw dropped before he quickly recovered. "Delila!" He again yelled, giving me a hug. "Shit girl, I didnt recognize you at first!" I rolled my eyes, returning his hug, but smiled at him. "Well thanks."

"Hey, you see Dave here? He with you?" Ellis asked. Keith tore his eyes away from me and frowned. "He aint with me, he got on another boat. I duno' where he ended up." He sighed, taking a seat on a chair. Ellis sat down next to him and patted his leg for me to sit with a sweet smile. I love that smile of his. I was ready to sit, but looked ahead and saw a middle aged couple that looked a lot like Clair and Wayde. I turned my head downwards to Ellis, but kept my eyes on the couple up ahead.

"Hold on, i'll be right back." I said quickly in one breath, not giving Ellis time to respond. "Damn, looks like someone took her big girl pills, huh?" I heard Keith say, followed by a smack I guessed Ellis gave him. I ignored it, now running towards the couple knowing who they were now. I felt my eyes start to sting with tears, but blinked them away before I reached them.

"Clair! Wayde!" I nearly screamed. They were talking, but my weak shouts interupted them. Clair was the first to notice, and stood to her feet, running to give me a hug. "Delila! Im so glad you made it alive!" She cried. She was like my second mother. Her husband Wayde stood up, hugging me when I was released by Clair. "I told you she would make it! Shes tough as nails, always made those boys cry!" I laughed quietly, getting a quick faded memory of Dave and Keith crying when I pushed them on a trampoline when we were little. Well thats what they get when they pushed me off of it.

"Oh sweetheart, youre not alone are you?" Clair asked worried. I shook my head. "No, im with Ellis-"

"Oh that damn boy." Wayde said, grinning. "Knew he'd make it, this is probably just a shooting range to that red neck." I smiled, thats all I felt like doing right now. "Im glad to see Keith made it too, but no Dave." I frowned at what Clair said. "I know Dave is alive somewhere, hes just like the other boys." They nodded, knowing I was right. A somwhat awkward silence fell over us, and I decided to break it. I cleared my throat. "So, wheres my sister, and my parents?"

The silence fell again, this time it felt uncomfterble. They looked at eachother as their smiles fell, and I grew very nervous. "They were with you, wernt they?" I asked with a trembling voice. Clairs eyes began to water, and I knew something wasnt right. "They were, until we had to run through abandoned streets." Wayde said, choosing his words carefully.

I stared, my eyes darting back and fourth to the couple. Clair shook her head. "Sweetheart" She paused, and Wayde took hold of my shoulders, gently squeezing them. "They didnt make it." His voice went quiet "Im sorry honey." I felt pain enter my chest, and my eyes watering, clearly a breakdown was comming on. I was silent, I couldnt get anything to come out of my mouth.

"Delila" Wayde started. "Honey-" I interupted pushing my self back from him. "I need to be alone for a while." I said with a cracking voice, and spun on my heels, walking with a fast pace. I saw Nick very close to where I was with crossed arms, leaning against a wall staring at me with what looked like concern, and maybe a tad of worry, but I ignored it. Hes not exactly the compassionate type.

My walk became faster, and awkwardly bouncy, as I made my way through everyone. I saw Ellis and Keith in site again, and I instantly wanted to just run to Ellis and hug him, but I didnt want to show I was weak. My sister Tiffany always said to never show when youre weak. I breathed in shakey breaths, trying to calm the rest of my shaking body, when I neared the two men. "Hey Lila' you gotta' here this stor-" Ellis paused, and stared at me, his eyes widening a little as he was clearly worried. "Lila" He stood up. "Baby girl, whats wrong?" I shook my head, stepping backwards. I felt my eyes keep watering, and my lips were trembling. "Nothing." I studdard. My voice was cracking, obviously ready to cry. Its very hard to hold it in.

"Delila?" Keith asked, now standing up next to Ellis. "You look ready to cry hun. What happened?" I stared at them for a while before I cleared my throat, my voice still shaking. "Im going to go lay down now." With that, I turned on my heels and hurried over to the large, five story building. There was a military man standing infront of it who handed me a card with a key taped to it, and smiled. "Here you go mam." He said politely, and I smiled in response. I hurried inside, reading the card. I was on floor two, room 124. The elevator had a piece of paper on it that said '_Out of Order' _written in sharpie, so I took the stairs.

I rather of took the stairs, remembering the burning hotel we all had to run through. I shivered. Creepy infected men in hazmat suits charging at us, with the roofs falling, and the fires out of control. My eyes looked at the doors to the left and the right, until I saw 124. I quickly tore the key off the piece of paper, and unlocked the door, running inside. It was a small room, but a lot nicer and cleaner than I pictured it to be. There was a bed that was nicely made, with old green blankets and pillows, a small nightstand that held a lamp. There was even a dinky built in bathroom, and I was excited to take a shower tonight.

Near the bed there was a large window, and the view made me feel a lot safer seeing all the military men lined up infront of the large gate, guns ready incase any of those damn zombies try and break in. I liked being on a top floor. I walked back to my bed, and suddenly felt my legs wobble, before I fell on my bed and let myself cry. I curled up in a ball, and cried like a little girl. I cant believe both my parents and my sister are gone, forever. Ive been forced to go through this before, but he came back, Coach saved Ellis. No one could save them. Were they turned into those things first? Or did those damn things kill them? I shook imagining them as zombies. It was absolutely terrifying.

A knock at the door made me jump out of my skin. I figured it was Ellis or Keith, or both, and I already knew I probably looked like shit. I got up, dragging my feet to the door, and slowly opened it, peeking out through the small opening. I was shocked to see it was Nick. "Uhm, hi?" I said awkwardly, my voice still cracking.

"Hey.." He said quietly. He looked at me for a while, his brows lowering a little. "May I come in?" He asked in a different tone from the one he usually uses, and I hesitated, but stepped back with the door open, letting him in. I felt very weird right now, I dont usually socialize with Nick, but he was a friend none the less. I shut the door, keeping my back to him while I mindlessly traced the doornob with my trembling fingers. "Delila, I heard what happened, and....well, im very sorry." He chose his words cautiously, and I could tell he felt awkward telling me this. So why was he?

"Its fine." My voice was very quiet, of course it wasn't fine. I lied. It was silent for a while, until I felt a warm hand take my free one, and I became nervous. "Are you alright?" His voice was low, and I think I heard some actual concern within it. Nick really does have a heart. "Im fine Nick. It happens in this kind of world." I felt my lips trembling again, and I mentally cursed myself. I did not want to cry especially infront of Nick. I'd expect him to roll his eyes at me and walk off.

I heard him sigh as a sob escaped my throat with some difficulty. Fuck. _Very_ big fuck. I squeezed my eyes shut, and felt more sobs escaping. I couldnt do much to hold it in anymore, the tears just started to flow. _Another big fuck_. After a few seconds, I felt my hand on the doornob gently being removed, then my whole body turning around, my hand still being held. I found myself being embraced in a hug. A lose and awkward hug at first, then it turned into a warm, comforting hug.

I felt as if I was betraying Ellis right now, I wasnt doing anything with Nick and I didnt want to, nor plan to, but I still felt guilty. Nick was gently rubbing my back, and shushing me in my ear, telling me that everything will be okay, to not cry, and that I wasnt alone. He started to rock me a little back and fourth, and I honestly felt a little more at ease. When I felt him pulling me closer to him I began to feel awkward. I slowly pulled away, as he did, and looked up at him for a second. He looked concerned still, and it confused me. I didnt think he really cared about anyone.

I was wrong.

"I know what its like to lose people you love Delila. It hurts, but you have to move on. Make them proud, and keep yourself alive." He said as he slowly let go of me, reaching down to move some of my bangs from my eyes. He turned towards the door, grabbing the nob and opening it. "And keep your hair out of your face hun, you have pretty eyes." With that he left the room, and down the hall.

That was, _odd_.

Oi! Theres chapter 5! Hope you guys liked it! And this will _not_ turn into a Nick x Delila story, or Nick x Delila x Ellis. Its still Ellis and Delila =D Anyways thanks for reading!!!! ^_______^


End file.
